


one i would have died to save

by gayriot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Missing Persons, Not Really Character Death, Post-Break Up, Sadstuck, Voicemails, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the clock in your head strikes twelve, </p><p>"i'll try again tomorrow,"</p><p>time is up,</p>
            </blockquote>





	one i would have died to save

**Author's Note:**

> aka me writing bad poetry ew
> 
> the title is an echo of a line of the very lovely poem “on the death of anne brontë” by charlotte brontë

9:12 PM  
3/31/16

the soul of ( ) would be transience,  
the very embodiment of the bird of passage ,  
prettified with feathers of tawny and shades of red ,

"hey."  
"it's been...a really, really long time."  
"you know...since we last spoke."  
"you're probably ignoring me because of what happened but...."  
"i'd really appreciate it if you could, just, shoot me a message or something. haha."  
"just to let me know you're okay."  
"i'd ask the others or somethin' if they've heard from you at all, but i don't wanna blow this out of proportion."  
"haha."  
"...."  
"...call me back, okay?" 

 

9:13 PM  
4/1/16

absconder, wanderer,  
displaced from the body as well as the mind ,  
lain in his vault of amber and iron and time ,

"so, is this, like, your way of making a shitty april fools prank?"  
"because that really sucks, you know."  
"...."  
"i am so. fucking. worried about you."  
"i'm probably just being paranoid or whatever, but i have a super bad feeling here."  
"your brother told me that you're probably fine and off doing some crazy batshit stuff, but...."  
"i get that you're mad at me."  
"i understand that you don't want to see me ever again."  
"but please...just let someone know you're alive."  
"i know that when you hear this you'll probably get mad, or maybe you'll want to make a joke about xanax."  
"i just want to know that you're still, like...alive, and shit."  
"...bye." 

 

9:53 PM  
4/4/16

songs the color of a damp bleeding heart blossom,  
head a chamber filled with metal bars and risk ,  
and his feet have left the trail ablaze ,

"so, i figured i would wait a couple days to give you some space."  
"you're probably annoyed by all my calls and i'm sorry for that."  
"i just think it's really cruel to up and disappear without even mentioning it to anyone."  
"obviously i wouldn't have expected you to tell me, but what about rose? or jade? even dirk?"  
"it's just...really kind of cold, man."

11:00 PM  
?/??/16  


she tells ( ) that he is safe,  
the confines of my house are safe ,  
and i will wait for you to feel love instead of fear and recognize the security you have ,

"hey."  
"i got your message."  
"i think."  
","

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be very appreciated!! and please, if you have any, leave some requests for fics in the comments. i plan on throwing myself into work to avoid falling back into the relentless whirlwind that is my apparent "toxic relationship."
> 
> (also, the bleeding heart flower is very much a real thing! it's actual name would be Lamprocapnos Spectabilis and i suggest you look it up, as it is very beautiful.)


End file.
